Marco Metodológico
'Marco metodológico ' El marco metodológico como parte imprescindible de toda investigación es un concepto que escuchamos siempre que estemos hablando de un proyecto; en este caso empezaremos el marco metodológico definiendo la palabra “metodología” pues aunque es utilizada frecuentemente por muchos, puede resultar nada familiar para otras personas que no estén en éste campo. Nos remitiremos a la definición más sencilla y primera, la cual proviene de su propia etimología griega, en donde se define a la metodología como camino, manera procedimiento para llegar al objetivo de conocer, de indagar sobre cierto fenómeno. Así pues, ya definido el concepto, apuntaremos a definir el tipo de investigación, el diseño de la misma, la técnica que utilizaremos para acercarnos al objeto de estudio, la población y muestra a analizar, el procedimiento que se llevará a cabo por medio del cronograma y presentaremos el instrumento, todo lo anterior en pro de presentar un proyecto completo que permita llegar al objetivo de la mejor manera. Tipo de investigación Como se mencionaba anteriormente, la metodología permite llegar al objetivo y se debe escoger en relación con el mismo; por tanto, iniciaremos presentando una metodología que une los métodos cuantitativos con los cualitativos, es decir, nuestra investigación es mixta en cuanto utilizaremos el análisis de contenido (cuantitativo) y el análisis del discurso (cualitativo). El objetivo de esta investigación es identificar cómo es representada la mujer atleta en los medios masivos de comunicación, en nuestro caso en particular, es pertinente el uso de una metodología de corte mixto, pues aunque las mediciones nunca son perfectas y siempre hay un margen de error, el enfoque cuantitativo permite recolectar datos, medirlos y ubicarlos numéricamente de tal forma que sean lo más objetivos posible y brinda un análisis del problema sin la necesidad de inmiscuir al investigador en el mismo. Por otro lado, con el fin de enriquecer el presente proyecto y hacerlo lo más completo posible, hemos decidido que más que variables exactas, estadísticas y mediciones (sin restarle importancia a ninguna de ellas) lo que esta investigación busca es estudiar los conceptos, (cuya esencia no se captura a través de solo mediciones ni su análisis depende exclusivamente de la estadística) términos que utilizan los medios de comunicación al referirse a las mujeres; la necesidad de implementar el método cualitativo es por querer indagar cuestiones abiertas, de tipo social, dado que el contexto cultural es fundamental, los datos deben recolectarse no solo de manera en que puedan cuantificarse sino de manera que permitan un análisis e inferencia de datos que conlleven a obtener una investigación rica y profunda. La presente investigación responde a las características de la investigación básica, que según Manuel Charmelo corresponde a la siguiente definición: La investigación básica, más que ningún otro tipo de investigación, se interesa en el porqué de la existencia de un fenómeno, intenta justificar una teoría, y por esta razón, los resultados de este tipo de investigación no son directamente relevantes en la práctica. La fuerza de este tipo de investigación reside en que se puede controlar todos los factores potenciales que intervienen. Además, los resultados de la investigación básica pueden ser aplicados en una forma generalizada a todo el mundo.i Por lo anterior, diferimos con la investigación aplicada pues no pretendemos relacionar los resultados encontrados con algún tipo de cambio de la realidad, pues si bien es cierto que el papel de la mujer atleta en los medios de comunicación es un hecho de incumbencia general, esta investigación no tiene efectos sobre el objeto ni impacto sobre el mismo, es una investigación más de corte descriptivo. Se considera que este proyecto responde a una investigación descriptiva, que según Deobold B. Van Dalen y William J. Meyer (1974): El objetivo de la investigación descriptiva consiste en llegar a conocer las situaciones, costumbres y actitudes predominantes a través de la descripción exacta de las actividades, objetos, procesos y personas. Su meta no se limita a la recolección de datos, sino a la predicción e identificación de las relaciones que existen entre dos o más variables. Los investigadores no son meros tabuladores, sino que recogen los datos sobre la base de una hipótesis o teoría, exponen y resumen la información de manera cuidadosa y luego analizan minuciosamente los resultados, a fin de extraer generalizaciones significativas que contribuyan al conocimiento.ii Así pues, es descriptiva en cuanto se quiere conocer más del objeto de estudio y determinar cuál es la situación, ver lo que se tiene y describir cuál es la condición sobre nuestro asunto o problema a tratar. Diseño de investigación El diseño de la presente es de tipo no experimental pues no se están controlando las condiciones ni las variables del problema; según Hernández, la investigación no experimental es: La que se realiza sin manipular deliberadamente las variables. Es decir, se trata de una investigación en donde no se hace variar intencionalmente las variables independientes. Lo que se hace en una investigación no experimental es observar fenómenos tal y como se dan en su contexto natural, para después analizarlos.iii Por ello, no utilizaremos grupos de control y nos limitaremos a observar el objeto de estudio en el área del origen del problema y no a manipular las variables. Técnica de la investigación En primera instancia tomaremos el método del análisis de contenido como conductor al objetivo de esta investigación; ésta técnica a nuestro parecer, junto con el análisis del discurso (que ampliaremos más adelante) se configura como nuestro método de investigación, por lo que decíamos que es una investigación de corte mixto. Nuestra primera técnica, de acuerdo con lo planteado con Holsti (1968): El Análisis de Contenido nos ofrece la posibilidad de investigar sobre la naturaleza del discurso. Es un procedimiento que permite analizar y cuantificar los materiales de la comunicación humana. En general, puede analizarse con detalle y profundidad el contenido de cualquier comunicación: en código lingüístico oral, icónico, gestual, gestual signado, etc. y sea cual fuere el número de personas implicadas en la comunicación (una persona, diálogo, grupo restringido, comunicación de masas...), pudiendo emplear cualquier instrumento de compendio de datos como, por ejemplo, agendas, diarios, cartas, cuestionarios, encuestas, tests proyectivos, libros, anuncios, entrevistas, radio, televisión.iv La anterior, fue una definición dada en 1968 cuando aún se creía que el análisis de contenido era aplicable solo para los medios o para algún proceso comunicativo, sin embargo, Pérez Serrano en 1993 aborda este concepto y opina que: En los últimos años esta técnica ha abandonado los límites de los medios de Comunicación y se utiliza en marcos cada vez más variados, desde el contenido de las producciones personales como técnica auxiliar al análisis de datos obtenidos, a través de encuestas, entrevistas, registros de observación, etc.”.(PEREZ SERRANO, 1993:133). v Esta técnica “destinada a formular, a partir de ciertos datos, inferencias reproducibles y válidas que puedan aplicarse a un contexto”. (Krippendorff 1980, p.28)vi y según este autor, tiene mucho que ver de su éxito en 3 perspectivas que el investigador debe manejar y lo sitúa en la realidad desde esta tripleta: - Los datos tal y como se comunican al analista. - El contexto de los datos. - La forma en que el conocimiento del analista obliga a dividir la realidad. Como unidad de análisis de estudio se entenderá la palabra, tanto en el caso del noticiero como en el de la revista, la atención se concentrará cuando en el caso del medio audiovisual, se presente alguna noticia sobre un evento deportivo en donde el sexo femenino sea protagonista y en Sport Ilustrated ''se analizarán los escritos de contenido noticioso en cuanto a las mujeres como también las infografías que contengan imágenes de éstas que son de tanto uso en dicho medio. La otra técnica a llevar a cabo en esta investigación es el análisis del discurso, la cual de acuerdo con Dijk (1992), trataremos como: La estructura que involucra todas las propiedades o atributos de la situación social que son relevantes en la producción y comprensión del discurso; así los rasgos del contexto no sólo pueden influir en el discurso (escrito y oral) sino que es posible lo contrario: puede modificar las características del contexto.vii De este modo, se desarrollará un análisis del discurso presentado por ambos medios de comunicación en tanto presenten palabras sexistas que promuevan un sistema de desigualdad de géneros. A diferencia del análisis de contenido, éste por ser un método cualitativo permite al investigador hacer inferencias, detallar más y contextuar los objetivos. En RCN y en ''Sport Ilustrated ''se tendrá en cuenta las si se violenta contra las mujeres al utilizar términos que atenten contra sus características sociales tales como etnicidad, género, raza, color, preferencia sexual, clase, edad, origen, posición, religión, rasgos físicos, etc. Pues no se busca solo el análisis explícito o el conteo de aparición de palabras que atenten contra la integridad de las mujeres, sino que también se determinará la intención con la que se dijo o se escribió (según el caso) con referencia al contexto en el que se propició. Población Nuestra investigación se centrará en el análisis de los medios de comunicación que en este caso serán representados por un medio televisivo y otro escrito; para el primer caso contamos con una población que corresponde a todos los noticieros que cuenten con secciones deportivas y para el caso del medio escrito, nuestra población será todas las revistas deportivas. Muestra Se analizaran las emisiones del noticiero del canal RCN y su sección de deportes mientras sale al aire; este medio será monitoreado durante 5 semanas seguidas con un análisis aleatorio de sus emisiones. Se estudiarán 3 emisiones semanalmente: cada semana corresponde al mismo horario de emisión; en la semana 1, los 3 días a analizar serán en el noticiero de la mañana, en la semana 2, corresponden a la emisión del medio día, en la 3ra semana se hará sobre la emisión de las 7 pm, en la semana 4 trabajaremos sobre la sección presentada en el noticiero de las 10 pm y en la 5ta semana la emisión será aleatoria, para así al final de las 5 semanas dar cuentas de 3 jornadas diferentes evaluadas en días distintos. - Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes (emisión de la mañana) - Martes, Jueves, Sábado (emisión de las 12:30 m) - Domingo, Martes, Viernes (emisión de las 7:00 pm) - Martes, Miércoles, Viernes (emisión de las 10:pm) - Lunes, Jueves, Sábado (emisiones aleatorias) En el caso del medio escrito, el objeto de estudio será la revista deportiva “''Sport Ilustrated” en español, la cual es propiedad del gigante de los medios de comunicación Time Warner y es de periodicidad semanal. Este medio será monitoreado durante 6 meses, analizando 1 edición mensual de la revista. Es necesario hacer la salvedad que en los meses que tanto el noticiero como la revista serán utilizados para el levantamiento de data, no hay eventos deportivos tales como mundiales, los cuales, en caso de presentarse distorsionarían la muestra; por lo anterior hemos escogido meses cotidianos en donde los deportes siguen su curso normalmente. Con el estudio de ambos medios se pretende examinar y explorar las características que presentas del sexo femenino en cuanto a su desempeño en el campo deportivo. Si bien la muestra no es significativa, la presente responde a las características generales que presenta la población, por lo que nos referiremos a una muestra exploratoria o piloto mas no a una significativa. Instrumento Teniendo en cuenta que esta investigación es mixta, los indicadores que nos ayudarán a hacer el levantamiento de data son: - Número de veces que aparecen palabras refiriéndose al sexo femenino (ya sea refiriéndose a mujer, sexo femenino, féminas, niñas…) *para ambos medios. - Número de noticias presentadas en donde la mujer sea protagonista. *Para ambos medios - Imágenes de apoyo que sean presentadas durante la ampliación de la noticia cuando la mujer es nombrada (*en el caso del noticiero) - Número de Infografías y fotos en donde la mujer es protagonista (*Revista) - Cuántas veces aparece la mujer atleta desempeñando ese rol *ambos medios - Cuántas veces aparece la mujer atleta en un rol distinto *ambos medios - Secciones que degraden a la mujer *revista Cronograma ' ' ' ' ---- i (s.f) tomado de http://www.unesr.org/uadministracion/materialparticipante/unidad5.pdf ii Deobold B. Van Dalen, William J. Meyer; Manual de técnica de la investigación educacional, 1ra edición, Paidós educador ; 4 ii Roberto Hernández sampieri, Metodologia de la investigación, tomado de http://famed.ujed.mx/21%20de%20agosto/TIPO%20DE%20ESTUDIOS5B1%5B1%5D.pdf ii HOLSTI, O.R (1968): Content analysis. En LINDZEY, G. Y ARONSON, E. The handbook of social Psychology. Vol 2. Research Methods, Addison-Wesley, Reading, Mass. ii PEREZ SERRANO, G. (1992): Los valores en una sociedad multicultural, en: Educación Intercultural en la perspectiva de la Europa Unida. X Congreso Nacional de Pedagogía, Tomo III. ( pág. 1013-1026) ii KRIPPENDORFF, K (1990): Metodología del análisis de contenido. Teoría y Práctica. ''Barcelona. Paidós Ibérica, S.A '' ii Dijk, T.V. (l992) Text and Context: Explorations in the Semantics and Pragmatics of Discourse. Londres: Longman.